Miracles Happen...Again
by GalitMirav
Summary: Eve, Rafe, and Casey come back to the ones they love. Please R&R. My first PC fic, no flames please.


Disclaimer: I am in now way affiliated with Port Charles or ABC. I am not making money off this story.  
  


Note: This is after the second episode of Superstition, but I'm not going to include the revelation that Rebecca Barrington was a witch cause that's too weird and too all of a sudden. Also, was anyone else crying during the last episode of Secrets? And the first episode of Superstition? Cause I was.  
  


Miracles Happen...Again  
  


Alison stared at the second pregnancy test she took. Plus sign means positive and that's what both of them read. "Oh my gosh," she said. "I'm pregnant. With Rafe's baby." She walked over to the couch and sat down, staring straight across at the wall. "I'm pregnant with Rafe's baby." 

There was a knock on the door. "Come in," Alison said through her shock. 

Livvie entered. "Hi. I just visited Ian with Dad and Lucy. He's doing terribly. I still can't believe..." she then saw the stare on Alison's face. "What's wrong?"

Alison continued to stare at the wall. "I'm pregnant."

"You're what?" 

"I'm pregnant."

It took a second before Livvie was able to speak again. "With Rafe's child?"

Alison finally looked away from the wall at Livvie and rolled her eyes. "Of course with Rafe's child!"

Livvie sat down next to her. "Sorry, I just can't believe that an angel can get a mortal pregnant."

Alison shook her head. "I took the test twice. Both times there was a plus sign." She sighed.

Livvie wrapped her arm around her. "How you doing?"

"At first I was in shock but now I'm relieved. I'm happy. A part of Rafe is in me. A part of him lives on."

"Wait, wait, wait Alison. Think about this. You're going to have a baby. A baby."

"I know it's going to be a lot of work, but I'm willing to do it. I'm ready to be a mother. Even though I have to do it alone since Rafe isn't here, I can do it. Livvie I can."

"Sorry it's just... with everything that's happened...Eve dying...I don't know. There's just a lot of stuff happening all of a sudden." 

"Yeah I know." Neither of them said anything for a few seconds. "You know, I think I'm going to go see Ian. Let him know that someone else is sharing his grief. And also to ask him something."

Livvie rolled her eyes. "Alison!" she began, remembering the fight they had the other day. "Think about this. You're going to tell Ian that you fell in love with an angel who even prophesied the death of his wife..."

Alison cut her off. "Rafe didn't know it was Eve who was going to die. Plus even if he told us, it's not like it could have been prevented. It was going to happen. And either way I just want to help him."

Livvie gave up. "What's that thing you're going to ask him?"

"If I can name the baby Eve if it turns out to be a girl." 

Livvie brightened a little. "Oh. That's nice." 

"Okay, well, I guess I'll go see him then." 

"Yeah I guess." They both walked out together.

After having knocked three times without getting an answer she yelled "Ian it's Alison," and Ian finally opened the door. "Hi," she said. "Is this a bad time?"

"No, no, come in." 

Alison entered. "Oh I see you lit the candle I gave you."

Ian shut the door behind her. "You're the one who gave me that?"

"Yeah. I'm not sure if you checked the bottom but it says 'comfort' on it. It's supposed to bring you comfort when you light it."

"Thanks but it's going to take more than a candle to get me through this." Alison just nodded. "But thanks for coming. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome. Um, I also came here for another reason." She paused. "I lost Rafe too."

Ian just stared at her. "What? What happened?"

Alison sighed, hoping he'd believe her. "I know this sounds kinda crazy, but Rafe is an angel..." Ian eyes got wide and Alison could tell that he believed her. "You knew?"

He shook his head. "No, not about Rafe. I know that Amy and Paige are. So are you saying this whole time Rafe was an angel?"

"Yes. He was sent from Heaven to help destroy the Morleys'. But when the mission was complete he managed to get some extended time back on Earth and he and I fell in love." Neither of them said anything for a second. "When he came back I knew we only had 13 weeks left together but in the end it still didn't make it any easier to say goodbye." She had tears in her eyes.

"I know." He walked over to her and hugged her. 

She sighed, afraid to tell him the next part. "Also, when Rafe came back he told me that when he left again he was going to help someone cross over."

Ian looked her straight in the eye. "Are you saying he knew Eve was going to die? Why didn't you tell us?! We could have saved her!"

"He didn't know who was going to die. He really didn't. He thought it was going to be me and tried so hard to protect me. But either way, we couldn't have prevented it. It was already decided and there was nothing anyone could do. Ian, I'm really sorry."

Ian sighed. "I'm sorry I yelled."

"It's okay, I know you're really missing Eve. I know how much you really loved her"

"Yeah," he sighed again. "Yeah, you can say that again." He sat down on the couch and buried his face in his hands. "Alison how are you supposed to go on knowing you'll never see the one you love again?"

Alison walked over to Danny's crib and picked him up. "By cherishing the memories you have of her." She handed Danny to Ian and sat down. "And by remembering that you have someone else who lights up your world."

"If I didn't have Danny I don't know what I'd do." He kissed his son as Danny cooed. 

"That brings me to something I've been meaning to ask you?"

"What is it?"

"Well, I took a pregnancy test and I found out I'm pregnant..."

Ian cut her off. "You're what? Rafe, an angel, made you pregnant?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I was in shock at first but then I realized that a part of Rafe lives on in me, just like a part of Eve lives on in Danny. I'm looking forward to being a mother. And then after I found off I was pregnant I decided to come here but Livvie insisted I go to the hospital first and get a check-up and I did, and they heard two separate heart beats."

"You're having twins?"

"Yes. And I came here to ask you that if one of them turns out to be a girl I'd like to name her Eve." She paused. "If you don't mind."

"I'd be honored. I'm sure Eve would be too."

"Thanks." They gave each other another comfort hug.  
  


Nine months later Alison gave birth to a boy and a girl. She lay in bed and held the baby boy, Rafe, in her arms. The girl, Eve, was asleep in the basket...or so she thought.

"What's her name?" a male voice asked. Alison looked up from son and gasped. Their was Rafe, with a broad smile on his face, holding his sleeping daughter in his arms. 

"Um...uh..." she couldn't answer, in too much shock. "Eve."

"Ah, yes," he nodded. "I figured. And what's his name?" 

"Uh...Rafe."

"Is that his name or are you just talking to me?"

"Uh...both...I think."

He nodded. "I figured that too." He sat down on the bed next to her. 

She finally found her breath. "Rafe? Is it really you?"

He was still smiling. "I'm back, Angel." 

"For how long?"

"Indefinitely. I'm completely mortal. We can be together. Have a family together." He smiled at both his children.

"You're back?" She could barely find the words to speak. "Forever?"

He shrugged. "Well, not forever. I mean, I'm human, I won't live forever..." Alison cut him off.

"Oh Rafe," She pulled him into a hug. "Oh you have no idea how much I missed you."

He hugged her back. "You have no idea how much I missed you."

"I love you, Rafe."

"I love you too, Alison." They kissed for the first time in their new life together, raising a family. And most certainly not their last kiss by a long run.   
  


Kevin was baby-sitting Danny that same day, who was being extra rambunctious that day. When Kevin picked him up he whined. "What is it? Huh?" he asked, picking him up. "What is it? You want your Daddy? Well he should be back soon." There was a knock at the door. Kevin had a look of excitement on his face for Danny. "That's probably him now." He carried Danny as he went to the door.

But when he opened the door it was not Ian who was standing there, it was Eve. Kevin immediately had a look of shock on his face and couldn't speak.

Eve, on the other hand, was excited and happy. "Hi," she said nonchalantly. Then she spotted her son in Kevin's arms. "Hi Danny!" She took him from Kevin. "Mommy missed you. Oh you've gotten so big." Danny just giggled.

Kevin finally found his voice. "Eve?" He still had the same look of shock on his face. 

"Yeah, it's me," she replied, still excited and acting as if nothing happened. Danny started to whine. "What's wrong? You tired? You wanna take a nap?" Danny nodded. "Okay." She kissed him and put him down in his crib. He was out in a second. "Oh he hasn't changed."

Kevin was still in shock. "Eve? Is it really you?"

"Yeah, it's me," she said again. "I'm back."

"For how long?" He finally managed to say something more, still in amazement. "13 weeks like Paige had?"

Eve shook her head. "I came back to life. I'm completely human."

"So you're staying? Not just for 13 weeks but you're really staying."

"I'm really staying." She hadn't stopped smiling the entire time.

"Oh my gosh, that's wonderful." He went up to her and hugged her. "We really missed you."

She hugged him back. "I missed you guys too." When they let go she asked "Where's Ian?"

"He's at the hospital visiting Alison. She gave birth to twins, one of them she named after you."

"Oh that's sweet."

"Yeah. But looking at the time, Ian should be back now. When you knocked on the door I thought it was him but I should have realized that Ian wouldn't have knocked, he has his own keys, he can get in himself." Just as he said that they heard the sound of a key turning and soon the doorknob turned and Ian opened the door.

He didn't look at them when he entered, just shut the door and hung up his coat as he spoke. "Hi. Sorry I'm a little late. Alison's doing great and her twins are healthy. And thanks again Kevin for looking after Danny..." He then look straight ahead and saw Eve and stared at her in shock, unable to speak.

Eve's eyes glistened over with tears and Kevin just had a broad smile on his face. "I'll leave you two alone," he said, walking out and giving a still-in-shock Ian a pat on the shoulder.

"Eve?" Ian finally managed to speak as Kevin shut the door behind him. "Eve, is it really you?"

Eve couldn't control her emotions any longer. She ran up to her husband and embraced him, letting the tears fall down her face. "Yes Ian it's me. I'm never leaving you again. I'm never. I love you."

Ian was still in shock but managed to hug her back. It took him longer to comprehend what Eve just told him. She came back to him, to Danny. She came back to life and wasn't leaving again. He finally got the message. "I love you, Lambert." They kissed for the first time in nine months. And for the first time Ian could remember, he cried out of happiness at having his wife in his arms again.  
  


Ricky was at the bar at the Recovery Room. It had been what, a little over 9 months since Casey left for Heaven? Yeah that seemed about right. He drank another shot of liquor. Yeah, he had had sex with a bunch of women since Casey, but because of her the sex with those women was always empty. It had always been just plain sex before he met Casey. But because of Casey he was now aware of just how empty it was. 

He knew why. He'd never actually made love before Casey came along. That one night with her was probably the best night of his life, it was the only night he'd ever actually made love. He admitted it, he was in love with Casey. And now the sex with the women he barely knew was empty because his heart belonged to Casey.

He wanted her back. He wanted Casey to return to him. He drank another shot of liquor, knowing that could never happen. He missed her. He wasn't afraid to admit it anymore, he loved Casey and he missed her. He stared off into space for a while until he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and stared in shock. There was Casey.

"Hi, Ricky," she said, smiling.

"Casey?!" He jumped to his feet. "What are you doing here? I thought..."

Casey cut him off. "I'm not leaving. Not anytime soon."

"But how..."

Casey put her finger to his lips. "Sh...Don't speak. Don't say a word." And just like that, they melted into a deep, torrid kiss.

Eve and Ian were cuddling on the couch. They hadn't said anything for 10 minutes, but they didn't need to. Eve had come back to life and that was too much for words.

Ian finally broke the silence. "You have no idea how much I missed you."

"You'd be surprised."

Ian stared off into space, remembering how he felt these last 9 months without Eve. "I didn't sleep in our bed at all these 9 months. I couldn't bear waking up alone and seeing that empty space next to me."

"No more," Eve replied. "You'll never wake up alone again."

They kissed. "I'm looking forward to that," Ian smiled, then sighed. The pain of Eve being dead would always be with him, even though she was alive now. He would never forget how he felt, the pain was so strong. But now the joy he felt could overpower the pain. Eve was alive and that was a joy that could was stronger than any pain. "And tonight we're going to do more than sleep in that bed if you know what I mean."

Eve smiled. "I know what you mean. I can't wait."

"I love you, Eve." 

"I love you too, Ian." They kissed and held each other close again.


End file.
